


Through the Blizzard

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Man of the Family [1]
Category: The Detour (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: With his father out in the Blizzard, Jared Parker comes up with a more creative way to both warm and satisfy his mother, who for too long has dealt with his father's excuse for a dick.
Relationships: Jareb "Jared" Parker/Robin Parker
Series: Man of the Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912180
Kudos: 2





	Through the Blizzard

As the flap to their tent blew open to allow in the harsh blizzard wind and snow blowing down from the mountain, a shaking Jared Parker turned over in his thick wolf-skin blanket so he was once more pressed against his naked mother’s heat. While the wind was only allowed in for a moment as his father stepped outside, it was enough to make the fourteen-year-old boy’s teeth chatter. Yet despite the wind lashing at his naked body through the blankets one thing refused to go down.

His erection. 

Being pressed up against his mother for the last hour with his face so close to her large mature breasts that he could just lean in and suckle them, along with a certain dream that involved two bitching hot babes and his own twin sister Delilah, had flooded blood into his seven and a quarter inch cock. It throbbed against his mother’s leg, grinding unnoticed as they both shook in the cold. 

Jared’s mouth fell open for a soft moan that was carried away by the billowing wind attacking the walls of their tent. In his light sleep, the boy could feel his mother, Robin, wrapping her arms around him to keep their bodies warm.

“Mmm, mom!” He whispered into her chest, nuzzling in closer. So close, in fact, that his cock was rubbing against her bare pussy and the woman didn’t pull away. Instead, he was pulled in closer, with Robin’s breasts squished against his well-defined chest. That alone made him moan louder.

Robin remained silent and simply rubbed her hands up and down her son’s back, feeling it as the boy shook and the hard dick against her throbbed. She was still shocked at the size of her son’s member, which was almost double his father’s size. Perhaps Carlos was his actual dad rather than Nate. Regardless, she found herself enjoying the way that he massaged her wettening pussy, rubbing against the clit and driving Robin to almost moaning in the fourteen-year-old’s ear. Ever since the hunt for Delilah across the world she had been getting nothing from her husband, who was far too concerned with the wellbeing of their runaway daughter than taking a few minutes to properly pleasure his wife. So now that a horny, sleeping Jared was stimulating her body, Robin had to have qualms about letting the boy do his thing. 

Because his dream was coming to a close, with all three of those imaginary holes pumped full of loads of cum, Jared slowly began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and the teenager began to move around more, which only equalled in his member being pressed against Robin’s pussy. Jared finally woke up fully upon hearing something purring in his ear, which happened to be his mother as the boy’s hips bucked slightly so his cock was grinding against her pussy. Feigning sleep, his eyes were wide open in shock. 

‘Holy shit! Mom’s tits! these puppies are huge!’ 

Disregarding the fact that they belonged to his mother, the teenager leaned in as though he were still dreaming and locked his lips around one of her breasts. They were so soft that he instinctively released a moan and a hand twitched, willing itself to reach out and grab ahold of the other. But Jared kept his arms pinned where they were. Sucking on the tit, he released it with a pop before going back in and sucking on it again. This time, however, he managed to find her nipple and took it into his mouth.

“Jared! You faking brat!” Robin sounded like she was about to reprimand her son, but instead played with his long hair and moved her hips to grind against him.

With his chocolate eyes wide, the boy stared up at her in disbelief. Seeing her smirk made Jared gulp then look straight back at her tits instead, sucking harder on the pink nipple now that he had been caught out. But it was not like she cared, encouraging the back-flipping boy to use one hand to fondle her neglected breast.

“Just warming up, right mom? And getting rid of things,” He added the last part with a jab at her pussy, purring as he pleased both of their bodies. 

“You heard all of that and said nothing? Even when I turned you to face your dad?” Robin raised an eyebrow.

With a shrug, Jared’s teeth grazed her nipple. “Can you really blame me? Your pussy is hot! And I would take dad over that weird ten-year-old yesterday.”

With a sly smirk, the woman rolled over so that she was laying on top of her son who wore a surprised expression before she closing the gap between them by pressing their lips together in a kiss that a mother should never give to their child. Passionate and loving in such a way that the two forgot their mother-son relationship so Jared’s tongue invaded Robin’s mouth to take ownership of it. As they moaned and she felt him melting into the kiss, Robin’s hand snaked down and wrapped around Jared’s cock. She adjusted onto her knees for better access to his big dick, able now to actually jerk off the thick member in fast small motions that made Jared’s back arch up and groan loudly for more. Robin’s tits were massaging against his lean pecs as they made out and mother jerked off son. Jared, lost in the lust, explored Robin’s mouth and bucked up wildly into her teasing palm.

“Ahhhhhhh fuck, mom! That’s so damn good,” Jared grunted. “So not a shitty parent…”

Rolling her eyes, Robin kissed him again. 

“You know,” She purred, “That climb is six hours.”

“Really? Damn, we can fuck for six hours!” Jared exclaimed, surprising his mother with confidence. “I used to jerk for hours in the car, I should have fucked you,”

A bigger dick, much longer stamina and sexy looks that she was only seeing now began to make Robin’s own flesh and blood the perfect package. She moaned and moved faster on his cock for a few minutes before releasing the dripping piece of meat. Amused at the way the boy whined, she threw off the blanket and stood up to give him a full uncovered view of her mature, sexy body. Her large round 34D breasts that bounced as Robin got to her feet, the slim curvy hips that lead down her stunning body to a now dripping wet pussy that had Jared licking his lips. So much so that he climbed onto his knees and reached behind to get a grip on her ass.

Pulling his mother close, the teenager boy ran his tongue up the length of the sweet-tasting pussy he came from. One lick was enough to make her moan, getting the kind of attention Nate neglected as a somewhat selfish lover. 

His breath was warm against her pussy as the young boy purred. “I wanna eat you out, mommy,”

“Oh please do, baby, but after that, I’m riding that monster you’ve been hiding,” 

Encouraged with a sexual promise like that, the boy’s tongue set to work lapping at her juices and getting himself mouthfuls of his mother’s sweetness. His tongue pressed deep between the lips, licking inside her pussy like a pro. Meanwhile, he massaged her round smooth ass and squeezed the cheeks before releasing and giving one a firm smack!

“Mm! Not bad,” Robin moaned, playing with her tits. “But go deeper, baby!”

Happy to oblige, the boy worked his way inside so he was really eating the woman out. It made his mother moan louder, sending a shudder up her spine at the overwhelming sensation. She wondered if he had learned all this with that non-binary girl back in Alaska, or with the two sexy young college girls that acted like his groupies for an entire year. In truth, it had been both, but he only ever got the fuck the college girls. They lived in a small rental home that he frequented; They would discuss the town priorities for five minutes before stripping the younger boy naked and taking turns sucking on his dick. As one deepthroated his length, the other would ride his face before swapping. He would leave the house hours later completely drained of cum, and them full of it.

“You taste better than beer,” He mumbled around her pussy.

The tightness of her pussy felt strange around Jared’s tongue, but he didn’t care as he shoved it deeper inside while using Robin’s ass to pull them both closer together. An irresistible taste filled his mouth, causing the boy to moan aloud around the pussy lips. 

“You’re doing so well baby, Ohh fuck, le-lets lie-down Jared! Ngh!” 

Robin groaned and set herself down on the wolf fur before spreading her legs wide apart to present him with her pussy. Using two fingers she widened the hot pink hole wider, smirking and massaging the clit slightly just to torment him. When Jared went to crawl towards her, Robin planted her foot on his forehead and held the boy back. She inserted a finger into her dripping honey pot then started pumping in and out, fingering her pussy to tease her own horny son. 

“I’m such a bad mom,”

Jared shook his head, biting his lower lip. “You are so the best mom!”

Sliding in a second finger, Robin arched her back up and moaned as loud as the wind before biting a lip as the fingers scissored the woman’s tight pussy open. The innards of her dripping snatch were on display, glistening with Robin’s juices and her son’s saliva. She pulled out then used two fingers in order to tease her clit, massaging the sensitive nub that had Robin whimpering out soft moans. The noises grew steadily louder as he squeezed it instead, which made her mouth fall open in a wide O-shape.

“That’s so sexy,” Jared said, his words dripping with lust. 

Putting the fingers to her lips, Robin’s tongue lapped up her juices before taking them in and sucking them dry. After that, she moved both hands to either side of her pussy, using them to widen the hole for Jared. “I need something more than fingers, or your dad’s pin dick. Put it in me, baby!”

Gaping at the sudden command, the teenager’s body took on a mind of its own and lowered down onto his knees. Hooking behind her knees, Jared pushed them up so Robin’s knees were at her ears. While she was taken by surprise, he came closer so that the tip of his seven and a quarter inch cock was pressed against her slick pussy. Jared couldn’t wait another minute; he needed to be balls deep in a needy hole to pound it. Those college sluts taught him how to dominate a woman and just a few weeks in he was roughly fucking them however he wanted, and they both loved the treatment.

Smirking down at his mother, Jared pushed inside of her pussy and didn’t stop until he was buried deep inside the warmth. He loved how she bit down on her lip and writhed around beneath him, struggling to take someone of that size after so many years. Jared didn’t hesitate to begin thrusting in and out of tightness. His lengthy cock pounded her G-spot without mercy, causing Robin to cry out in pleasure. 

“NGH! J-Jared, fuck you’re big!” She wrapped her legs around the boy’s waist, pulling him deeper so Jared was forced to push every inch inside of her pussy. But before he could respond, Robin reached around and brought him down for a deep, dirty kiss. Her tongue took over his mouth as his dick took over her needy hole, one invading the other and falling in love with the feeling. She broke the kiss just to moan out again. “Fuck mommy harder, You’re so holding back,”

“How did you?”

“Mother knows best, Jared,” Robin smirked then kissed him again. “Now pound me,”

Jared shrugged, eager to really give it to her. He grunted while driving his dick in harder, deeper and faster to the point that they began to sweat and the sound of his balls slapping against her was almost louder than the wind. Fuelled by lust, the teenager leaned down to suck on his mother’s breasts. He took the right nipple into his mouth and licked around the nub, pleasuring it with his tongue and teeth before biting down gently. Then swapped to the other, giving it some love by kissing all over the softness. 

The two moaned aloud as the fucking got more intense, with Jared picking up the pace as he approached the edge. He was barely biting back cumming inside of her, and his thrusts became more erratic the close he became. 

“Ngh, holy shit you’re so tight, mom! It’s gonna make me nut! C-can I cum inside or?” Jared asked.

Nodding at her son, Robin cried out from the sensation of his lengthy cock slamming into the spot making her body shake as they both approached their own orgasm. It felt like magic for the woman, who has had to use a vibrator if she ever wanted to cum. But the merciless thrusts he made were bringing her to the point of bliss.

“No, N-not in my pussy, sweetie. Anywhere else you want to shoot it is all up to you,” Robin replied, then bit her knuckle. 

While debating whether or not to ram it in her ass and fill it to the brim with cum or not, Jared lost himself in the wild thrusts and got too close. Quick to pull out, the teenage boy crawled on top of his mother’s naked body and jerked off over her. 

“Ugh, sh-shit! Fuck mom, you look so hot! I-I’m gonna!” Jared grunted.

Robin instantly used two fingers to vigorously massage her clit, screaming out wordlessly as she rode out the orgasm Jared had brought her too. His dick was dripping with fresh pussy juice, which he used one hand to scoop up and lick from his fingers. She was high in her own orgasmic bliss, having squirted all over his length dick, too lost in it to feel Jared shooting thick ropes of hot cum all over her breasts. They were coated in his spunk, and the tip of his cock was left dribbling out the last few drops as he continued to jerk it. Not for a moment becoming soft.

A few moments later they were making out wrapped up in the blanket. And during a particularly sweet kiss, Robin checked her phone. It had been about an hour and they were both itching to fuck more. She could still feel Jared’s seven and a quarter inch cock against her pussy.

“Do me again baby, we don’t have to stop,” She commanded, lust dripping from the words.

Jared simply smirked and straightened up on his knees. “Roll over mom, I wanna try breeding your ass,”

Purring, the woman turned onto her side and grinned at her son. “Well, you could have that or let mommy choke on your big, sexy dick,”

“Oh god!” The boy gulped, his heart racing. “Ch-choke on my dick, mom!”

Robin didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around her son’s lengthy cock, giving him a firm squeeze before leaning in and swirling her tongue around its tip. She was still in awe of his size. It had been so long since she had a real dick to worship, the woman had all but forgotten how.

Still, her skills may be rust but they made Jared moan aloud. 

“Mm… suck me, mom,” He purred, throwing his long hair to the side. Feeling the coarse, wet tongue sliding around his tip made the member tremble. Every inch shook with pleasure.

Robin persisted in relishing his musky taste, teasing with her tongue swirling circles around the smooth pink tip. When it throbbed she moaned, enjoying the sensation of a real throb from a real cock. With her juices still dripping from his length and the taste of cum coating his rigid dick, Robin just couldn’t hold back. She leaned in to encapsulate the tip, wrapping her lips tight around it. Bobbing on the tip slowly, working it over with her mouth as a hand pumped its girth, Robin permitted her tongue to slip further out and torment him once more.

Biting his lip as the woman sucked him off, Jared’s hands ran through her blond hair. Guiding Robin along the shaft, pulling her down a few inches to feel the warmth of her mouth. Jared’s hips began moving. Fucking his mother’s mouth slowly, sliding gently deeper inside.

Jared’s fingers curled into her blonde locks, giving them a good tug while Robin’s mouth moved along his meaty cock. Bringing her further down his dick, sliding along her tongue and down her throat. She was made to swallow the thickness, but could only go so far before gagging. It seemed that years out of practise with a very small husband took its toll. Jared would love getting to work out her throat, forcing his dick down the wet tunnel making her choke on it from now on. But he was satisfied for now. Opting to fuck her on half his big dick, slamming her up and down. Even pumping his hips upwards, burying himself in her throat at a faster face. His deep, boyish grunts roared above the howling blizzard. 

“Mmm, suck my dick mom! This is sooo fucking hot…” Jared moaned happily, face fucking his mother.

Robin moaned around her son. Vibrating the cock in such a way he shivered, and the boy’s fingers curled tighter in Robin’s hair. She took pride in sucking such a large cock, letting her son’s deliciously sweet precum roll down her tongue. The woman loved the taste of her son’s pre, a taste that was a major upgrade from her husbands.

Suddenly though, the boy pulled her off. Jared’s hand took the base and began to slap Robin’s tongue with his dick, rubbing it against her cheek and just smearing a mix of saliva and precum. She extended her tongue further out, letting him throb against it. He looked so smug and sexy, flopping his long hair aside to watch her worshipping it. When Jared’s grip loosened, Robin peppered his big cock with little kisses that explored down his underside. Going lower down the dick until reaching his balls.

“Sorry I can’t deepthroat, baby.” She said before rolling his balls around using her tongue.

“So don’t care… this is fucking sweet!” Jared moaned, the teen shocked at the sensation he was getting just from having his balls tongued.

Robin grinned, lifting an orb with her slick tongue then letting it drop. Every grunt from his lips made her pussy grow warmer, more needy for him to be back inside. Capturing a ball in her mouth when this warm need flooded her body, Robin sucked on Jared’s sack. Flicking the sensitive balls or moaning around them, giving him a world of pleasure that took his breath away. As she did so, the hand tugging her hair softened. Caressing the back of her head now, letting her play. 

Letting Robin’s mouth tease.

If his mother wanted his balls, then who was Jared to refuse someone as smoking hot as his mother.

“Ungh…” He groaned out, laying back on the wolf fur. Shifting to get comfortable, just permitting her to keep going. Use that talented mouth to worship every bit of his body. 

Robin’s interest with Jared’s body was growing by the second. Her fingers danced up his toned thighs, enjoying the feel of his muscular body. Running both hands through his leg hair, drawing closer to his balls. And as she came closer, the sensations made him tense up, moaning louder. Giving way for a surprise; Robin used her thumbs to spread his cheeks apart, then released Jared’s balls. Quickly pushing her tongue against the teen boy’s hole.

“Mom!” Jared yelped before moaning loudly, pushing his ass back towards her.

“You like it, baby?” Robin asked, running her tongue along his crack. Rimming her son’s ass.

“Mmm, eat my ass Mom!” Jared moaned.

Robin flicked the tight hole with her tongue, twirling it around the rim. Feeling how it flexed and his body tensed up, turned on by the sensations around his ass. She’d never have expected Jared to like this. “I thought you’d punish me baby… Take control and break any hole you want.”

“Oh don’t worry I’ve not gone soft! As soon as your finished, I’m fucking your pus hard Mom, but that does feel fucking good.” Jared grunted out, grinning at his mom.

“Good…” Robin grinned back, already missing the feeling of her son inside of her, even if this side of him was just as hot. Spreading his ass open wider, Robin pushed her tongue inside the boy. Forcing it deep past his ring, wriggling as she deepened into his passage. She tongued Jared deep and fast, swirling her tongue around in him. Fucking that hot ass with her tongue. “Mm- Oh, Jared you already destroyed mommy’s pussy. Don’t you want something else?”

“Oooh, does my slutty mommy want her ass destroyed?” Jared purred, his cock throbbing from the thought.

Despite everything inside of her wanting to scream ‘yes’, Robin didn’t answer. Instead, the woman captured Jared’s balls to suck on the orbs. Rolling them around, pulling back on the warm sack then letting them free with a wet pop.

So, Jared tugged her hair roughly. “Answer me, slut.”

“Yes. I want your huge cock!” Kissing up her son’s cock, making it throb harder than ever, Robin purred. She climbed up along his body, planting deep, seductive kisses on every inch of his skin.

However, just as their lips drew near, Jared shoved the woman off. Rolling out from under her then placing a hand to her back. Eager to get some ass now that she’d tried his. He put his cock to Robin’s smooth ass, gently rocking his hips to work his cock between her cheeks. Teasing Robin with the size, hotdogging rather than actually fucking her like the woman so desperately craved. Succumbing to animalistic desires, the need for her own son to mate.

She pulled her legs in, pushing her ass up for Jared.

“That’s it you fucking slut…” With just enough saliva as lube, he suddenly impaled Robin. Sliding the full length into her tight hole, filling the ass with cock.

Moaning out loud for only her son to hear, Robin found herself pinned down to the makeshift bed propped up on both knees with her front pressed down into the wolf fur. A large cock buried deep inside, throbbing like crazy. Her large tits were squished against the furs as a hand on her back held the woman down. 

In that position the woman’s ass up in the air and allowed Jared to hold nothing back as he slammed his seven and a quarter inch cock in and out of his mother’s tight ass. He was able to get deeper than ever, with Robin feeling the full length of her son’s cock enter her with every hard slam. One of Jared’s legs lay beside her own and the other’s foot was planted firmly on the ground, using that and the hand forcing Robin to support him as they fucked. The boy’s hips snapped up then down and his toned ass flexed every time he forced his cock deep into his mother’s tightness. 

Moaning louder and growling, he drove himself in harder. The thrusts were slow but hard, which had them both moaning. 

“Ugh, fu-fuck baby!” Robin grunted, getting more pleasure than Nate could hope to give. “Fuck me harder!”

“Oh man, you’re so slutty, mom! I love it!” Driving himself in deep so his balls slapped against her pussy, Jared fucked her harder as she tightened around him. “You gonna cum mom?”

Biting her lip and nodding eagerly, Robin bit back cries of passion. 

Before reaching orgasm, she managed to compliment the younger boy on how well he was handling their now three-hour session. “Y-You know, f-for- Ngh! For someone who learned about sex at twelve, you’re somehow amazing at this!”

Jared snickered at her and started to quicken his pace, quickly on edge getting to dominate his sexy mother like a bitch. His hand pressed harder onto her back and he could feel her mature body beginning to shake on the verge of yet another orgasm from the sensation of being fucked anally. “So what if I was twelve? I was fucking those two college girls non-stop for a year when I was mayor! They were total sluts for my dick,”

“No surprise there,” Robin muttered under her breath, suddenly jealous. But the jealousy was washed away instantaneously as the pounding Jared was giving became too much. Overcome by the onslaught of his stamina, size and domination, she screamed out loud and Robin’s entire body convulsed with pleasure as her son forced her over the edge to another orgasm. Squirting pussy juice all over the wolf fur blanket, the woman’s legs quivered in delight every single time that thick cock pistoned in and out of her like a pro. “OH GOD YES, BABY! CREAMPIE MOMMY’S ASS, cum deep in me sweetie!”

“I love you being so slutty!” Jared growled and slammed in a final time, deep and hard. His long cock throbbed as he pumped a huge load of thick teenage cum into his mother’s tight ass, which flexed and worked to milk him dry. But he was far from finished, and they had a lot longer to go. “Want to see if you can actually fit it in your mouth this time?”

“If it doesn’t…” Robin licked her lips and sighed as his weight left her, “Force it.”

Jared’s grin was the beginning of an orgasmic fifth round.


End file.
